Arabian Love
by the-dead-star
Summary: Waleena a toujours vécu aux côtés des Assassins. Mais quand son coeur se met à battre pour l'un d'eux, tout se complique... Malik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Arabian Love

Masyaf, Syrie – 1194.

La cité syrienne abritait depuis de nombreux siècles déjà l'Ordre des Assassins.

Tueurs implacables et sans pitié, ils étaient entraînés dès le plus jeune âge pour, au final, devenir Maître Assassin.

Mais seuls les plus doués acquéraient ce statut tant convoité.

Alors, comme le voulait la tradition, leur annulaire gauche était coupé, laissant place à une dague cachée qui, par une simple flexion du bras, était dévoilée au grand jour.

Waleena n'était pas un Assassin.

Et pour cause, elle était une femme.

Mais dès la plus tendre enfance, elle les avait côtoyés, les soignant aux côtés de son mentor.

Aujourd'hui, elle était la seule guérisseuse de Masyaf à s'occuper des Assassins malades ou blessés.

De quoi l'occuper toute la journée, c'était certain.

Oo•oO

La mission au temple Salomon s'était soldée par un échec cuisant.

Non seulement Robert de Sablé n'avait pas été tué mais en plus, de nombreux Assassins avaient été blessés.

Mais un seul était mort.

Kadar, le si jeune Kadar, si fier d'arborer l'uniforme de Maître Assassin.

Son frère, Malik, avait été amputé d'un bras, relégué au rang de Rafiq, informateur aux services des Assassins.

La cause ?

L'arrogance d'un autre Assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

Il s'était crut trop puissant et désormais, il était déchu de son rang, obligé, comme chaque novice, d'effectuer les neufs assassinats pour reconquérir son titre.

Élevé aux côtés des deux frères, il n'était désormais plus rien aux yeux de l'aîné.

Ils avaient été plus qu'amis, aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que deux étrangers.

Mais Waleena comptait bien y remédier.

Car la plaisanterie avait assez duré !

« Malik ! »

L'intéressé releva la tête de la carte qu'il dessinait pour rencontrer le regard noisette de Waleena.

Il arqua un sourcil mais la salua tout de même :

« As-salām ʻaláykum, Waleena. »

« _W_a-ʻaláykum as-salām. »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Waleena ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. »

Il soupira, sachant par expérience qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à son idée.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

« Il faut que tu ailles parler à Altaïr. »

* * *

Hello ! Merci de lire cette petite histoire sur Malik. Car oui, même lui mérite d'être heureux, même s'il est grognon ^^

Désolée pour les paroles en arabes, elles sortent tout droit de Wikipedia -'

En espérant vous plaire...

Salut !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voilà la suite, _minuscule_, de ma fic. J'en suis désolée, je vous promets que les chapitres suivants seront plus longs ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Alexa, meilleure amie de Waleena, s'exclama :

« Tu as fait _quoi_ !? »

« J'ai dit à Malik d'a... »

« Waleena ! Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. Malik ne pourra jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. »

« Arrête ! Tu as vu tout comme moi comment Altaïr a changé ! »

« Peut-être. Mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour Malik. »

« Dans ce cas, il est encore plus buté qu'un âne. »

Son amie sourit, cheminant aux côtés de Waleena.

Toutes deux possédaient des cheveux noirs, frisés pour Alexa, bouclés pour Waleena.

Et si celle-ci possédait de grands yeux noisette bordés de longs cils, ceux d'Alexa étaient plus foncés.

Pas étonnant du reste qu'on les surnomme « Les jumelles ».

Oo•oO

« Waly, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses tant à ce grincheux de Malik ? »

« Je le connais depuis qu'on est enfant. Et le voir souffrir, c'est... »

« Abominable ? »

« Oui. »

Alexa esquissa alors un énorme sourire :

« Mais c'est que tu es amoureuse, ma parole ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! »

Waleena soupira, se maudissant d'avoir tout raconté à Alexa.

Désormais, sa meilleure amie allait être intenable sur ce sujet.

« 'Lexa, tu ne le dis à personne. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est absolument merveilleux que toi et... »

Waleena siffla :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux du tout ! »

« Arrête, Waly. Il se déridera bien un jour. »

« 'Lexa, c'est de Malik qu'on parle. »

« Justement. Toi seule seras capable de lui montrer qu'il possède un cœur qui bat toujours. »

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Merci pour tous les commentaires laissés, c'est trop gentil. Comme promis, la suite, un peu plus longue xD**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Depuis sa déclaration enflammée à Malik, Waleena ne l'avait plus revu.

Quelque part, ça la soulageait.

Car elle n'était pas sûre du résultat si elle venait à lui parler à nouveau.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la marchande aux herbes, une ombre recouvrit la sienne.

La robe noire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Malik...

Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, elle finit par se tourner vers lui.

"Salam Aleykoum, Malik."

"Aleykoum Salam."

"Tu voulais me parler ?"

"En effet. A propos de ce que tu as dit il y a une semaine."

Elle grimaça :

"Ah oui, ça. Je... j'en suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ma place de te dire quoi faire et..."

"Tu avais raison."

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"J'avais ?"

"En effet."

"Alors tu... tu vas parler à Altaïr ?"

"Je le ferai. En temps voulu."

"Oh. Et bien, j'en suis heureuse. Ce... c'est la meilleure solution à faire."

Un rare sourire éclaira le visage barbu et émacié du Rafiq avant qu'il ne hoche la tête, la saluant :

"Bonne journée, Waleena."

"A... à toi aussi, Malik."

Comme il s'éloignait, elle esquissa un énorme sourire.

Tout n'était pas perdu, alors.

Oo•oO

Malheureusement, deux jours plus tard, Altaïr revenait de mission, grièvement blessé.

Appelée en pleine nuit, Waleena arriva presque aussitôt, ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller.

Ainsi, ce fut en chemise de nuit qu'elle s'occupa d'Altaïr.

Et alors qu'elle replongeait un linge dans l'eau rougie par le sang, elle eut la surprise de voir Malik arriver.

"Malik ?"

"Je viens t'aider."

"Mais je..."

"Sauf bien sûr si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide."

Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui, lui pourtant si déterminé à l'ordinaire, et elle sourit :

"Si, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Oo•oO

Quelques heures plus tard, la vie de l'Assassin était hors de danger.

Désormais, il reposait sur le lit, endormi.

Waleena soupira de soulagement et Malik se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es soulagée qu'il soit vivant ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est mon ami. »

« Et Kadar ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, plongeant dans son regard si sombre.

Derrière un masque dur et impénétrable, la douleur était toujours bien présente, même un an après.

C'était comme s'il refusait de pleurer la mort de son frère.

Elle lui dit alors :

« Kadar était comme mon frère, Malik. Et j'ai longtemps pleuré sa mort. »

« Mais tu ne le fais plus ? »

Elle soupira.

« Faire son deuil dure un temps. Après, la vie continue. »

« Et tu es passée à autre chose ? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. Et tu devrais faire de même, Malik. Parce qu'aussi non, plus personne ne pourra te sauver. Pas même moi. »

Oo•oO

Altaïr fut remis sur pied en quelques jours et avant de repartir en mission, il serra Waleena dans ses bras, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Merci. »

Alexa, qui arrivait, arqua un sourcil :

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Pourtant, c'était bien Altaïr, le grand Assassin, qui te serrait dans ses bras. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, Waly ? »

L'intéressée roula des yeux, répliquant :

« Non, je ne l'aime pas, Lexa. Comme un frère, oui. Mais pas plus. »

« Et avec Malik, ça avance ? »

Waleena haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons parlé. »

« C'est déjà ça. Et tu comptes lui dire un jour que tu l'aimes ? »

Sa meilleure amie esquissa un petit sourire sans joie.

« Je crois que la situation ne se présentera jamais. »

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne vit un morceau de tissu noir voler dans le vent.

* * *

**... Une envie de suite ? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme je suis gentille, voici _déjà_ la suite ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Assise devant chez elle, à malaxer une tambouille à la couleur indéfinissable, Waleena vit Malik approcher, plusieurs parchemins sous le bras.

Elle suspendit son geste, se demandant quelle raison poussait le Rafiq à venir lui parler.

Il arriva finalement face à elle et après l'avoir saluée, il lui annonça, tout de go :

« Je vous ai entendues, toi et Alexa. »

« Entendues ? »

« Il y a deux jours. »

Elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte.

Non, non, non !

Pas ça !

Tout mais surtout pas ça !

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est exactement le contraire. »

« Et alors ? Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Je ne t'épouserai pas pour te faire plaisir, Malik. Je me marierai avec un homme qui m'aime, même si je dois attendre trente ans. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu doives attendre autant de temps. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, grinçant des dents :

« Arrête, Malik. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu es mon ami et tu le resteras toujours. »

« Et ton cœur, que dit ton cœur ? »

Soupirant profondément pour garder un tant soi peu de contrôle sur ses émotions, elle se leva, déposant à côté d'elle le plat qu'elle tenait.

« Je refuse que tu joues ainsi avec mes sentiments, Malik. »

« Et si je ne jouais pas ? »

« Quoi, tu t'es réveillé un beau matin et tu t'es dit que tu m'aimais, c'est ça !? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Alors quoi, Malik ! Dis-moi ! »

Oo•oO

Alexa faisait face à Waleena.

Celle-ci lui avait tout raconté et désormais, attendait son avis.

Avis qu'elle ne tarda pas à donner :

« Tu devrais accepter. »

« Lexa ! »

« Waly, tu l'aimes et il te propose de... »

« Rien du tout ! »

« Laisse-lui le temps de s'exprimer. »

Sa meilleure amie geignit.

« Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne décision à prendre ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Et si dans trois ans, il se réveille et découvre qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai, alors ? »

« Ça ne se passera pas, Waly. J'en suis sûre et certaine. »

« Hhh. »

« Tu devrais lui parler. »

Waleena soupira.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Pas eu grand chose comme review mais... voilà la suite xD**

**Warning ! Scène pour adulte ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Elle faisait désormais face à Malik, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait obtenu son grade d'Assassin.

Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, certaine que cet amour serait éternellement à sens unique.

Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

C'était désormais à lui de tout lui dire.

« Depuis quand, Malik ? »

« Il y a un an. Lorsque tu es restée à mon chevet. »

« Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Je craignais que tu sois promise à un autre. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, répliquant :

« Je ne connais que les Assassins. À qui donc serais-je promise ? »

« Oh, il y a beaucoup de Novices et de Maîtres Assassins qui rêveraient de te faire la cours. »

« Alors je devrais peut-être les laisser faire. »

Les yeux de Malik parurent encore plus s'assombrir, comme il grognait :

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, tu ne feras pas ça. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'obligeant à se reculer jusqu'au mur.

Là, il se pencha vers elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

« Mais depuis quand ? »

« Oh, je ne sais plus. Nous étions jeunes, trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses. »

« Et maintenant ? Sommes-nous assez âgés et assez mûrs pour ce genre de choses ? »

« Je le crois, oui. »

Esquissant un petit sourire, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant ses bras autours du cou du Rafiq et chuchotant :

« Je le crois aussi. »

Il se pencha davantage dans sa direction, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

Elle sentit son bras enserrer sa taille et d'un coup, il la colla tout contre lui.

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient enfin.

Oo•oO

Passant dans la pièce attenante au bureau du Rafiq, ils s'allongèrent sur les nombreux coussins posés sur le sol, reprenant le baiser interrompu.

Mais alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son manteau, il l'arrêta.

Sans besoin de mot, elle sut la raison de ce geste.

Elle murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas dégoûtée, Malik. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Rassuré, il l'aida à enlever le manteau noir.

Bien vite, les autres habits furent eux aussi jetés un peu partout dans la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus, l'un en face de l'autre.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus Assassin, le Rafiq n'avait pas perdu sa forme d'antan, bien au contraire.

Ainsi, son corps bronzé était toujours aussi dur et musculeux.

Celui de Waleena, plus clair, était fait de courbes rondes et pleines, prêt-à-porter la vie si jamais la situation se présentait.

Elle se coucha sur les coussins et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, s'allongeant sur elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, soufflant :

« Viens, Malik. Viens. »

Il poussa un grondement purement animal et sa main posée sur la hanche de Waleena, il la pénétra d'un coup de reins.

Elle gémit et il grogna, enfin réunis après tant d'années.

Mais ils ne regrettaient rien, ayant grandit au contact de l'autre.

Ils n'auraient pas put mieux trouver comme situation, non.

Oo•oO

Quand on toqua à la porte du bureau, elle se trouvait à cheval sur lui, se remettant à peine de cette vague de chaleur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Malik, elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, attendant que son cœur cesse de battre aussi rapidement.

Elle sentit sa main enserrer sa taille et elle releva la tête, collant son front contre celui du Rafiq.

Tous deux étaient transpirants, épuisés mais heureux.

Malheureusement, la personne derrière la porte s'impatientait et elle toqua à nouveau.

Malik soupira et Waleena sourit :

« Tu dois revenir à tes devoirs, Rafiq. »

« Et toi aux tiens, guérisseuse. »

« Je sais. »

Sans un mot, ils se détachèrent et se rhabillèrent.

Mais alors que Waleena s'attendait à ce que Malik quitte la pièce, il la prit par la taille, déclarant à mi-voix en la vrillant de son regard si sombre :

« Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit cachée ou honteuse. Je t'aime et je t'épouserai, Waleena. »

« Je sais. Va. Et reviens-moi. »

Avec un dernier sourire, il alla enfin ouvrir au mystérieux visiteur.

Waleena, elle, se rassit sur les coussins avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ça y était, elle était enfin totalement heureuse.

Qu'importe les années à attendre, le principal était maintenant.

* * *

**So ?**

**Attention : suite le 19/09/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Chose promise, chose due, voici la suite... et la fin de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira...**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Trois semaines plus tard, le mariage était célébré.

Alexa pleura de nombreuses fois durant la cérémonie.

Et quand la cérémonie prit fin, elle s'exclama :

« Oh comme tu vas me manquer, Waly ! »

« Lexa, je ne quitte pas la ville. »

« Mais je ne pourrai plus venir autant, maintenant que tu es mariée ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Et bien... »

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, souriant au milieu de ses larmes.

« Tant mieux. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux. »

Oo•oO

Masyaf, Syrie – 1200.

Plongé dans la création d'une nouvelle carte, Malik entendit la voix d'Akim, son fils aîné, cinq ans :

« Pssst ! Baba ! »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu crois que je peux réveiller maman ? »

« Non, surtout pas. Elle dort avec Tazim et tu ne vas pas les déranger. »

L'enfant gémit alors :

« Mais j'ai faim, moi ! »

« Et bien, va chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« Mais... »

Une voix retentit alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

« Mama ! »

Waleena sourit puis elle accueillit son fils contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux comme il embrassait son ventre, porteur d'une nouvelle vie.

Tazim, deux ans, se rapprocha de Malik, tendant les bras en répétant :

« Bras ! Bras ! »

Abandonnant sa plume, ses cartes et ses pots d'encre, son père se pencha et le souleva effectivement de son bras, souriant comme son fils cadet enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Accompagnant Waleena et Akim dans la cuisine, il laissa l'enfant manger avec son frère.

Waleena le rejoignit alors et il la serra contre lui.

Ils regardèrent alors leurs deux fils avaler goulûment tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée et leur mère sourit, fermant les yeux comme Malik l'embrassait sur le front.

Elle chuchota alors :

« Tu crois que nous aurons une fille, cette fois ? »

« Qui sait ? Pour faire rager Altaïr. »

« Malik ! »

* * *

**This is the end... Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont laissé des commentaires, ciao !**

**The Dead Star**


End file.
